Liar
by 2tall2betrue
Summary: They were betrothed to each other. He promised her that he will protect her and love her. However, he never mentioned if he was a liar or not. Warning: Dark Fic. Gore and violence. Ramsay/Sansa. OC characters, I try to make Ramsay not be a two dimensional evil character. Happy/Dark ending? If that is even a thing lol
1. Part 1

Part 1:

The winds in Winterfell blew hard that night, creating shivering trees and loss of colorful leafs which were blown away towards a new home. The grey looming castle, however, held on tight and protected those who lived within. A brief light could be seen from within in, of the right side and tallest section of the ancient building. For there lay in each other embrace on their soft feathered bed, the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, the Warden of the North; Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn Stark. A rapid knock on their chamber doors jolted them awake from their slumber.

"What is it", came the ruff voice of Lord Stark. Behind the door stood an old man of many years, his wobbly skinny legs held the man up in hopes of not letting him down. Thick grey robes adorned his body, keeping him warm from the harsh winds of the North. His two grey eyes, held intelligence from all the years he has saw. For maybe when he was younger, he was a handsome lad. However, in his old age all could be seen was his intelligent eyes and his pale wrinkled face and white balding head. His aging voice replied, to his lord commander. "My lord, may I come in? I bring news from a raven."

The door creaked open, and Maester Luwin slowly walked in and did not speak a word until the door was shut closed. "My apologies, my lord and lady, but I bring news from House Bolton". In the sleeves of his hands, he took out a white crisp letter with a red wax mark of a flayed man hanging upside down in the middle. This brought discomfort towards Catelyn.

House Bolton was known for the saying of " A naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none." Although those were not their official words. House Bolton came from a long history of having their differences with the Stark's. While the Stark's wanted to unite the North, and create a peaceful unity under the control of the Stark's. The Bolton's would resist their effort and go against them. Many say that they would go as far as killing many Stark's and keeping their skinned flesh as trophies. House Stark, officially defeated them and House Bolton became only the second strongest house in the north. To this day, there is a strong rivalry and tension between the two houses.

"Hand over the letter". Ned rose from the bed, sliding off the fur blankets from his exposed body and stood in all his glory to take the letter from the Maester. He broke the seal. His eyes ran over the scratched black words written down, and he frowned down upon them. Maester Luwin looked up from his position towards his lord and lady, "Shall I take my leave then?"

"No, stay. I want you to be aware of the content within."Ned skimmed over the letter again, and gave a deep sigh before walking over back to the bed and sitting down. "The Bolton's are heading this way for discussions on future plans of alliance. They will be here no longer than a day's ride, I expect that it shall be Lord Roose and his son. We will have to take them in and host them."

Maester Luwin was first to speak. "I fear Lord Bolton has an idea in his mind of uniting the houses of Stark and Bolton together." This brought a shiver to go through Cateyln's body. She brought the furs around her, and padded towards the calm fire among the candles on the other side of the room. She brought one candle and snatched the letter away, to set it ablaze.

"What are you doing?" Cateyln looked at her husband. "No one must know of the content within, for if someone gets a hold of this letter and brings it to the wrong hands then I worry for the safety of my children."

Her voice was raspy from her worry. "I shan't led my eldest daughter marry into such a family".

Ned strode towards her, taking her into his warm embrace and allowing his head to rest top of hers. She smelled like the day he met her, on the day she was betrothed to his brother. For Ned Stark, was the second son and was not supposed to have the life he lives in now. Those were different days, however, the days when the mad king ruled and dragon skulls decorated the Red Keep. His father, his brother, and his sister fell and so did the Targaryen's with them. Gone was the Mad King, and now held the Iron throne Robert Baratheon, first of his name. Robert was a dear old friend, going way back with Ned to when they were small boys galloping around town in the Vale, and causing havoc wherever they went. Ned helped Robert get the thrown. However, Robert married a Lanister and as far as he could remember the Lanister's were not to be trusted.

While Cateyln was thinking of ways to cast aside the Bolton's before they could arrive to Winterfell, Ned was thinking with a rash mind and the consequences of all sides that he could take. A voice chipped in from the far corner of the room "My Lady, if I may. We can not afford another war in the North".

She looked upon him with disgust. "Get out". Maester Luwin, needed not to be told twice, he addressed them before taking his leave out the door; making sure he closed it well on his way out. Cateyln bristled at the idea of marrying her sweet beautiful Sansa off to some demon child of a Bolton. Ned took her hand and led her back towards the comfort of their bed.

"Shall we at least greet our guests, and meet this boy?" Ned said with a bit of amusement lased in his voice. Cateyln, however, did not see this whole arrangement as humorous.

"Come now my dear, maybe this boy of his is not bad as you may think." Ned looked at his mesmerizing wife and tried to reason with her. "To finally break the tension among our families would be a wise decision". However, Cateyln would not hear of it. Instead of continuing their conversation, they laid their heads down towards slumber. Maybe the next day would bring better news.

* * *

The war stallion galloped on, bringing down his heavy hooves on the soft muddy road. On this extraordinary beast, rode with grace and demeanor of a true intimidating royal, Lord Bolton. Behind him was his fellow men, around twenty in total following his lead. While right beside him was his pubescent boy of thirteen summers, he was on top his own horse. A great stead, with mud colored hair and strong features. However, this stead had no resemblance to the one beside it. Almost like there was no resemblance between the father and son among the beasts.

Lord Bolton was a rugged man, in the prime of his life. He carried himself with authority, and knew his way with a sword. His head was covered with thinning small hairs. His face, elongated, wrinkled near his eyes but still held the charming looks of his youth. When standing, he would tower among many. He don a leather chest plate, with two straps crossing to form an X among his chest. A dark heavy fur sat upon his shoulders covering his arms. His whole attire was donned in black. His men wore similar clothing, however, not as rich as his. Some could mistake the herd to appear as watchers of the wall.

Roose's son on the other hand, was a chubby looking fellow. With a limp to his walk and a shaggy filled head. His features were on the plain side, with a wide head and small nose poking out from his hair covering his face. The boy was not known to have the similar features of his father, but instead look exactly as his mother, Lady Walda. The only feature which would give proof that this boy was truly his son, was his eyes. The eyes of a Bolton. Light grey, almost sky blue, with a gleam towards power and calculation. The boy knew why they were heading towards their destination, and his heavy breathing increased. The mere thought of it brought joy into his very soul.

They have been riding for a day now, and soon they would be reaching Winterfell. The castle already visible from the distance of which they held. The longer they rode, the faster his heart beat went.

"Father, how much longer until we arrive?" He was getting impatient, he heard stories of the little Lady of Winterfell. Of her beauty and grace, but he could just not wait to meet her for himself.

"Not much longer, only another hour on horseback". Roose on the other hand,was creating plans in his head of the near future.

The ride from then on, was silent among the men, while the winds beat down on them and the hooves created galloping noises. As Roose said, they arrived shortly. The walls of Winterfell were looming, banners of dyre wolf's adorned the walls. Closed from any intruder to peak inside. However, the men up at the top recognized the flaying man sign and slowly the doors of the wall creaked open for their entrance. They were greeted with the sign of a lively town, town folk bustling around. Near the far corner Roose caught the eye of Lord Stark and his family, ready to greet them with open arms and welcome smiles.

He grimaced at that.

His men slide down their horses, while he remained and galloped on towards the Starks, his son right behind him. "Lord Stark, Lady Stark, I thank you for having us on this day." He shot them a smile, and he too slid down his horse.

"Lord Bolton, it is a great joy to have you here". Ned shook his hand, while Cateyln merely offered him a slight smile. Roose, however, took her hand and kissed the side of it.

"And these must be your kids". He addressed the adolescent boy standing proud and tall near Ned, looking like the spit image of him and the young girl peeking from her mother's dress to look up at him. He smiled down at her, and she quickly hid herself before anyone could see her reddening face. Taking a note that the bastard boy of Eddard Stark was missing and the new babe not in her mother's arms.

"Robb, Sansa, introduce yourself." They looked at their lord father and obliged. Robb went first and introduced himself with confidence and ability of a true man with the name Stark to him. His voice and demeanor giving nothing away. Sansa, on the other hand, shyly came from behind her mother, only now noticing the chubby boy still on his horse, she gave a small curtsy and greeted them. Through the exchange she was not able to break eye contact with the boy. Her mother and Lord Bolton noticed, sadly.

Roose, looked at his child, and that was the only warning he needed. He quickly came off his horse, and bowed towards the Warden of the North.

"May I introduce to you, my son and heir Ramsay Bolton". Roose's voice was a dull sounding one, with eeriness behind it. However, the way he introduced his son almost made him sound even more of a threat than anything else he has spoken in his life. This only made Cateyln even more suspicious of the whole family.

"Very charming lad you have there". Ned broke the silence.

"Indeed he is". Roose said with quiet indifference.

"Well I must imagine, that your ride was long and hard. Come settle in, in your chambers. We shall have dinner later and our long awaited discussion". Ned led the father and son towards their chambers, while the stable boys brought in their horses and servants helped the Bolton men settle in. While that was occurring, Cateyln grabbed the small hand of Sansa and Robb and took them inside of her chambers, into the warm embrace of the room.

Robb was allowed to sit on the bed near his mother while Sansa sat in between her legs, her mother began to brush at her hair. Auburn hair reaching mere inches down from either side of the child's shoulder's, had noticeable care over the small amount of years that the child has lived. The brush went through with ease, as it would with any silk strands of hair. The silence in the room grew heavy, and the children impatient. While Sansa was occupied by having her hair pulled and brushed, Robb had nothing to do. He would have much preferred to spend his time with his Lord Father, or sparring with one of the stable boys. Instead he sat in his mother's room, waiting for her to speak.

"Mother?" came the scratchy voice of Robb. "Are you not feeling well?"

Cateyln put down the brush, and allowed Sansa to come and sit near them. "I am well. Simply thinking of how you all are growing up so fast. Robb you are looking more and more like your father each day that passes. You are almost as tall as me. And you Sansa, I can see a true beauty in you. A resemblance to your aunt, your father's sister. I have a silly wish going on in my head, of not wanting to see you two and your siblings leave me". She gave a weak sad smile to them. Her words bringing excitement in the beginning but sorrow at the end. For they did not want to see their mother look so sad.

Sansa crawled into her mother's lap and hugged her, hoping to bring comfort to her. While Robb scooted closer to her, and brought his arm around her. A warm sight to be seen.

* * *

Night fell upon them sooner than usual for the Bolton men, Winterfell was farther north than they were used to, meaning that the cold brought night faster. In the main hall, the maids and servants were bustling about getting everything ready for dinner. Clangs of silverware was heard, with the sounds of shuffling feet around the building. Ramsay watched as the people scurried around, trying their best to please the lords and ladies which will dine in the room tonight. It made him pleased to see them running about, almost in a hurry, with a dedication on their mind. In all honesty once they landed in Winterfell, Ramsay found the whole place to be dull. Instead of getting to have his wish granted and being able to have more time with his future bride to be, he was left alone to wander the palace. His chambers were plain, compared to his own back at home, the people were different too. Unlike Dreadfort and the people within, the people of Winterfell did not look away from him, they did not fear him. This brought confusion to him.

His thoughts were interrupted once a small body ran right at his legs, he heard her small gasp before he could even see what child it was. Looking down he saw rich golden red strands, and a bright face looking up at him. His chubby hands steadied the child from falling. His bride to be ran right at him and he caught her from any injury. He mused to himself and saw that it was as if he was a knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress.

"M-my lord!" her soft childish voice came out, no louder than a whisper. Behind her, wobbling towards them was her younger sister only five summers old, giggling at seeing her older sister crash into someone. Ramsay did not meet the younger one before, but he was sure this was Sansa's sister. Both shared similar facial features, and her clothing was adorned with Stark colors of grey and light green. No farther behind the two came rushing in was their nanny, shocked and embarrassed at letting the two slip away from her.

Ramsay was still holding on to the girl at his feet, not wanting to let go but to spend more time with her. Their nanny on the other hand, said her apologies and quickly tried to take the children away from him. This angered him.

"What is your name?" He addressed the elder women, as she was about to take Sansa's hand into her own. "Septa Mordane, Mi Lord." there was caution in her voice as she, slightly stepped back from the young man, hoping to create a distance but also trying to take the hand of Sansa and make sure Arya was behind her.

"What is your duty"

"To tend the children"

"It seems that you have failed at your simple task of taking care of these children" he spat at her. "For if I was not here, this little lady of yours would have crashed, or fell. Do I need to report this to your Lord Commander?" He threatened. She remained silent and dared not to look up at his cool grey/blue eyes. This pleased him, putting her in her rightful place.

He scoffed at her silence and allowed with a flick of his hand, allowed them to take their leave. However, not before looking down upon the red haired girl again and sending her a smile. He squeezed her shoulders, and let go. Watching as the three figures left his sight. Soon after his little exchange with them, his father called for him. His father, a calculating man, called upon him to discuss his behavior and the way he was expected to act once they would be called down for dinner. Shortly after, they were called down.

In the main hall, sat at the far end of the eloquent table Eddard Stark with his lady wife right near him, Cateyln Stark. Near the edge of the table was the eldest Robb, near him the bastard boy Jon Snow and the ward Theon Greyjoy, and from then on knights and ladies of Winterfell. On the other side, Roose was seated with his son right near him. Sansa and Arya were not seated yet, however once Sansa saw the fat boy she bumped into only a while back, her eyes lit up. In most cases they would be seated right near their lady mother, but Sansa hoped otherwise. She asked for her mother if she would have permission to sit near the chubby boy, her mother explained to her that it would not be lady like. Sansa did not understand but listened, she sat with her mother and sister.

Dinner was delicious, yet silent in the most part. Small conversations were said from here to there, mostly pleasantries between Roose and Ned. Once everyone finished eating, warm cups of tea were served. Most people left to leave the Bolton's and Stark''s to have their needed conversation.

"I welcomed you into my home not to have fake pleasantries and smile at each other, while we eat. Talk Bolton."

Roose stared at Ned. Noticing the true nature of his dislike towards the situation.

"As you Stark's love to say, winter is coming, and it is not the time nor place for us to argue". Ned agreed. "I believe, it is time we set our differences apart and united the noble houses of Stark and Bolton."

Cateyln squeezed her hand tightly into a fist, not wanting and dreading the next words which will be said next. "I have a son, you have a daughter". And Ned yet again nodded his head, not taking in the look of worry coming from his wife.

"Then it is settled, once Sasna is of age and has had her first blood, we shall have a wedding to attend".

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So that's it for part one, originally I wanted to make this a one shot but it would be way too long for a one shot so there may be two or three more parts to the story. As y'all may have noticed, many of the character's are slightly OC and I changed up the plot a lot lol. I feel like in the tv show and books Ramsay is just portrayed as the villain and that's it. In this fanfiction, I try to bring out his inner thoughts.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like the first part. I already have the second part written up, and I will post it soon. I am sorry if there were spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I am not the best at those two. I just wrote this fic for fun and so other people could read it. I like Dark fics, as you may have noticed, and if anyone has any recommendations please tell me. Ok I believe that will be all. Until next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones nor am I writer for the tv show, also I own none of the characters, I only wrote this fic for fun and enjoyment.**

 **Another thing to note is that I tried my best to write like George R. R. Martin, and put as much details as needed. I tried to set the story in the time period of which it is held, but I am sorry if I messed up in anyway.**

 **Ok I believe that will be all. Until next time.**


	2. part 2

At the young age of fourteen summers, Sansa Stark was a true lady to be seen. She held grace in the way she walked and talked. She knew what was expected of her, and she obliged like the well bred girl she was to be. However, this was all an act. In all honesty she was a scared little girl, afraid of what the future would bring her. When she was younger she dreamed of knights and princes sweeping her off her feet, just like the songs and stories her mother would tell her. At this moment, she knew that those songs and stories were complete and total lies. Men were horrible and greedy, and most of all they carried little about women.

She once saw her father as a noble man, who truly loved her mother. However, than why did he father a bastard by the name of Jon Snow? But worst of all why did he leave her and take her youngest sister and brother to Kings Landing, while leaving her behind on the year she needed them the most. She understood her thoughts were silly, and that her father truly had no say in the decision of going. That the king ordered his presence. Yet she could not forgive him, for leaving her behind. It was not supposed to be Arya going south, seeing the Redkeep, enjoying fancy feasts, and meeting lords and ladies. That was supposed to be her life!

Bitterness, disappointment, and sadness swam through her mind.

However, the true reason she was feeling these emotions was not because her father left, not because Arya had the life she wished about, but because she was no longer in Winterfell but at a foreign castle with her mother and brother. They were in Dreadfort, and it was truly dreadful there.

The three Stark's arrived a fortnight ago into the company of the Bolton's, however, Robb left soon after back to Winterfell. Their mother saying "Winterfell should never be without a true Stark". Lord Roose, took them in and treated them well. Yet Sansa was never allowed to meet his son, her husband to be.

She heard rumors of him. Horrendous one's. One's that said that he was a monster in the disguise of a man. He enjoyed war, enjoyed the feeling of producing torture, and most of all he enjoyed the company of many women, and then slitting their throats and watching the blood seep out through them.

Roose told them that his son was out for a hunt for the pastime of which they spent there. Sansa wondered what he hunted. She slightly remembered the time she met the two Bolton's, father and son, when she was a little girl. She remembered thinking Ramsay to be a funny looking boy, chubby yet nice, and perhaps even her future knight.

"Sansa, darling, are you feeling well?" She scrambled her eyes and looked at her mother, leaving aside her previous thoughts.

"Yes, just thinking".

The day just started, after eating a loaf of bread with sweet picked grapes for breakfast, Sansa and her mother were occupying their time by embroidering. They were at it for a while in the safety of their chamber, but were interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"M'lady, may I come in". Came a soft voice behind the door. Cateyln gave a brief yes, and the door creaked open for a servant girl to appear.

"I am sorry for the disturbance, but Lord Bolton asks for your's and lady Sansa's appearance in the study".

Cateyln sighed. "What for?"

"I do not know, m'lady". Before anymore questions could be asked, the servant quickly left, leaving the door slightly ajar. Sansa looked up at her mother, expecting her to be mad at the servant for being so rude, instead her mother simply called for her to follow. They walked in silence towards the study. Once there, Cateyln knocked on the door dark wood door and heard the eerie voice of Roose telling them to come in.

Roose was sited in a chair facing their way, with a table between them and a oil lamp beside him as he wrote away, not looking up at the two new figures in the room. Next to him stood a man of medium height, strong build, and shaggy dark hair. The man smiled at them, his eyes sparkling at their appearance. He surveyed the two women, and walked up to them taking the hand of Cateyln "my lady", and then taking the hand of Sansa "my lady". Unlike with Cateyln, however, he took his time with Sansa and looked right into her summer green eyes. He brought her delicate hand up to his lips, and brushed her hand only slightly, making goosebumps appear. Her eye's widened. He merely smiled.

"Allow me to finally introduce my son, heir to my name, Ramsay Bolton". Cateyln eyed the man standing in front of her daughter, he looked different than when he was a young boy. He looked as if he hardened throughout the years. A horrible thought passed through her mind, that he looked more like his father now and less like the soft chubby child she met only seven years ago.

Ramsay had the audacity to emit a slight chuckle at seeing the unease of Cateyln.

"I am quite sorry for not welcoming my dear guests once they arrive". He said. "Fow I was out on a hunt, however now that I am here and well, I do hope I would have the honor of showing you around my lady".

He addressed Sansa, and she was taken back by his proposal, she looked at her mother for reassurance, but her mother was not looking at her. She was trying to hide her emotions, in truth she hoped she could outright refuse the man from taking her daughter, but that would be unladylike of her. Her mother turned her head and gave a nod. Ramsay escorted Sansa out of the room and into the long, dark hallway, lit by gleaming candles.

Sansa thought it was improper for her to walk with him, with no chaperone, however obliged since her mother allowed it.

He took her down the many halls, only stopping for her to catch up to him once or twice. It seemed like forever, until they finally arrived to their destination. They came outside and he led her towards what seemed to be the kennels. She could hear the dogs barking and growling inside. She stopped following him, and snatched her hand away from his.

"Where are you taking me."

He smiled at her, and tried to take her hand again but she refused. She waited for his reply.

"I have a present for you, for your coming here, for you being my betrothed."

His words were kind, his smile were kind, but Sansa just could not get rid of the feeling that she should not believe him. He reached out his hands towards her, and she put her hand in his. There was no need for her to worry, this man is the man she would marry. He took her into the wooden cabin, it smelled of dung and sweat. A truly repulsive stench. Inside were rows of cages, in those cages were snarling dogs.

"No worries, my dear, they won't hurt you as long as I am around."

He led her all the way to the far end of the cabin. It was darker there, than any other spot inside, but the candles inside flickered and she was able to make out a small body.

"Go on now", he encouraged.

She stepped forward, and was able to get an even better look of what was inside. In the metal cage, chained up, rolled in a fetal position, and whimpering was a small wolf cub. Light grey fur, with white spots. A truly remarkable sight to be seen. Sansa looked away from the wolf and at the man behind her, she gave him a questioning look. He came forward and unlocked the cage, went inside and released the cub. The cub, instead of escaping towards freedom, sat near Ramsay and licked at his hands.

"Come here" He said to her. Sansa came towards them and bend down towards his level and the wolf pup. She smiled, and felt butterflies squirm around in her body at seeing him at this new perspective of him.

"What is her name? Is she a wolf?"

"Whatever you desire, for she is yours now. I found her during my hunt, strayed away from her family and following me on the road. She reminded me slightly of you, she acted like a proper lady. I believe her to be a dyre wolf, just like your house symbol. I heard that a while back a pregnant dyre wolf was spotted in the forest. Just my luck to find her and be able to give her to you ".

"Lady."

The wolf looked up at her.

"Yes I will name her Lady".

Sansa didn't notice when exactly she sat down on the mud floor, allowing her silk gown to be dirted. Nor did she notice that she was sitting right near Ramsay Bolton. However, she did notice when he put his hand on top of hers. She did notice when she slightly leaned towards her. And she certainly did notice when she leaned towards him too.

Their lips met, but she knew not what to do next. Her head was spinning, her heart was racing, but she felt as if this was what she truly wanted all along. Her eyes were closed.

He moved his hand up her arm, towards her exposed collarbone. The movement made her feel a tingling emotion. When they parted from their simple kiss, she slowly opened her eyes to find his boring into hers. His light blue eyes seemed to flash at her, but she had a surging feeling developing inside of her. He knew that look she was giving him, it pleased him. He remained looking at her, but she shied away from his eyes.

The wolf pup sat forgotten a the side, watching their interaction. She decided to leap into action and sat atop of her new mistress's thighs. This brought a smile to adorn on Sansa. She giggled which brought Ramsay to slightly chuckle too. The sound vibrating through her ears, a dark manly sound. Their bond beginning to build was interrupted by a sound no farther than a couple of steps away from them. They both looked up, to first look at each other and than at the intruder, it was a girl. The kennel master's daughter.

"My lord, my lady" She looked at them both, at their position. A glint of jealousy flashing through her eyes, before she could hide it. Ramsay noticed. "I am sorry for disturbing you, I did not know someone would be here". Her voice was feminine, yet harsh at the same time. Ramsay glared at her, but did not allow Sansa to notice it. Instead he shot her a smile.

"No, no, its quite alright." He started, "I am actually in the wrong here, my lady I am sorry for taking you to such a place and dirtying your beautiful dress. Please take my hand, and I will take you back to your chambers". He stood up, and looked down upon her. Her beautiful face shinning up at him, just like the day it did seven summers ago. He gave her his hand, and pulled her up. She stumbled by the force of it and landed straight into his muscular chest. Just now noticing that he was only a couple of inches taller than her, yet somehow was able to loom above her and give off the feeling of a true strong man. His jaw was strong, yet it was noticeable he was clenching his teeth from the closeness. She thought he did not like her being this close to her, but the opposite was true. He was clenching his jaw to restrain himself from taking her.

One of his arms snaked around her waist, to keep her in place and not allow her to fall. She placed her hands on his chest and pulled to get out of grasp. He was reluctant at first, gave her a slight squeeze and brought her even closer to himself, but eventually let her go before she got suspicious of him. He led her away, the pup following close behind, the kennel master's daughter was left behind.

Once outside, he watched her from the side of his eye. The snow fell slowly from up above, and landed softly on them. The crunch of their steps could be herd. Sansa squeeze her hands shut, and willed her nerves to calm down, she took a chance. "Wo-would you show me around your home?" she slightly stuttered at her question, but she did not want to leave him just yet.

"This will be your home soon enough, but of course I shall show you around". He showed her the stables where he led her to his trusted steed, a gorgeous brown horse. Then he showed her the entrance towards forest, and promised her that one day ho would take her out to see him hunting. She told him she would be more than happy to accompany him. He showed her many more places after, all that did not really matter to her but she was content because she was able to spend some more time with him and get to know him better. Time past quickly when they were in each others company. Soon it was nightfall, and he with reluctance brought her back to her chambers. Before he was able to leave her, she quickly stopped him by grabbing his hand. He felt her soft touch on his, and turned to question her. She brought her face to his and pecked his cheek. Already her face was turning even more red than she was from the cold.

"Thank you for a wonderful day spent with you". He had no time to reply. She opened the chamber doors, allowed her new wolf pup to run in, and closed the door behind her. He, on the other hand, stood there looking at the now empty space of which she occupied. He did not expect that. Yet there was a rise of excitement within him. He walked away from the spot, before anyone could notice him and report him to his father.

In her chambers, Sansa met the peering eyes of her mother, a look of disappointment etched on her face. She was seated on their bed, however, she did not yet change from her evening dress to her night one. Sansa made her way inside, not wanting to spend much more time in her now filthy dress, she began to undress. She called upon a servant for help, and for her to draw a bath. While her bath was prepared, her mother began to get more and more irritated with her daughter's behavior.

"Where have you been?"

Now in her light green robe, Sansa looked at her mother. "I was with Ramsay, he showed me around Dreadfort". Her answer did not bring her mother any ease.

"For the whole day?" There was worry etched in Cateyln's voice, Sansa could hear it. She knew of the rumors spread around about the Bolton's. She knew what they said about her betrothed. She believed in them too, yet this day she felt that she saw a whole new person. Perhaps she was right when she was younger, maybe that chubby boy years ago and the man now are truly her knight in shinning armor. She felt right with him. He made her feel happiness the whole day today, he have her a magnificent present, and to top it all off; he was a truly handsome man. Sansa wanted to explain it to her mother, that the rumors were all lies, that he was a good person, not the slightest bit cruel. So she told her every single thing that happened that day, except for the kisses that they shared. Those were hers and Ramsay's secret. Her mother listened, and she saw the way Sansa's eyes lit up each time she said Ramsay's name. Although it brought discomfort and even more worry to her soul, she forced herself to smile at her daughter. A woman had no power in this world, she could do nothing but watch as her sweet, innocent daughter fell in love with the man who acted as a gentleman.

Soon after the servant brought in the chamber tub, and set the bath ready for Sansa. She was washed and clean. And once robbed, both mother and daughter went to bed to enjoy peaceful slumber. Yet Cateyln, could not have any peaceful sleep. Her husband was miles away from her with her second daughter and son. Her eldest son was in Winterfell with the youngest son. And she was here with only one child of hers, who she would have to give away soon. Not now though, for Sansa has not yet had her first blood; that being the only thing that brought comfort for her. For once she had her first blood, then Sansa would no longer be a Stark but take the name Bolton.

* * *

Another fortnight passed, and the winds of the north picked up their speed. Winter was approaching sooner than most thought. However, that day the sun decided to graze the people with its presence and rose early in the morning to greet everyone. The sun's rays gleamed through the chamber windows, hitting the side of one slumbering Sansa Stark. Who began to steer, she felt an aching pain at the abdomen of her stomach, the sun was shining too bright at her face, yet she refused to wake up just yet. She was having a delightful dream, that she was dining with the queen and eating lemon cakes while sipping on tea. However, the pain at her stomach continued, and she could not bare it. She groggily opened one eye, and then the other. Her mother was right near her on the bed, still asleep. She brought her body up from her laying position, and got up in search for a glass of water. Hoping it would get rid of her sudden pain. Her movement must have woke her mother up.

"Sansa?"

She turned to face her, to see her shocked and worried face.

"I was just getting a cup of water, go back to sleep mother".

Her mother, however, quickly got up and turned Sansa around. She inspected her dress from behind. She repeatedly said no to herself. She than walked to the side of which Sansa slept on and pulled at the furs to through on the floor. There where fabric was supposed to be clean white, was a big spot of dark red. Sansa turned pale. She was bleeding, down there!

"Mother?" She looked at her, trying to find reassurance, to explain to her what was going on. She expected her to be calm and composed. Instead Cateyln, was pacing the room.

"What does this mean?" Sansa asked, trying to get her mother to look at her. She did. "Nothing! We won't tell anyone. Trust me, you don't want to marry him right now". The words spoken to her confused her, the past weeks she developed feelings for the man to be her husband. Why wouldn't she want to marry him then?

"But I do". She chipped in. Her mother stopped pacing and looked at her as if she was a fool. She padded towards the closet cabinet and fished out a golden dagger, she rushed back to the blood stained bed sheets and cut at them. However, the blood seeped through the sheets and into the feathered mattress. Cateyln tried to pick up the whole thing and flip it over, however before she was even able to lift the mattress, a creak at the door stopped her. Standing there was the kennel master's daughter, a bright sinister smile spreading her face at seeing the stained sheets. Cateyln tried to run after her, but the girl disappeared in the hallways before she could get to her. Sansa stood there confused, her mother began to took her mother into a warm embrace.

Later on, once more people began to awake from their sleep. The two were invited into the main hall for breakfast. Cateyln knew why, but still presented herself with noble grace and the out most respect she could muster. At the table, Roose Bolton was seated near his wife Walda Bolton and son Ramsay Bolton. On the other side of the table it was expect of Cateyln and Sansa to sit. As they did. Their breakfast was quite, only interrupted once a servant came to give Roose a letter from a raven. It had the red wax sign of a lion. Roose frowned at the letter. Cateyln watched him.

"I fear I have received dreadful news" his voice was ominous, "maybe it is best if I discuss it with you Lady Cateyln in private". She was suspicious of him, and despised being in a room with him alone.

"No need, we are all close here tell me what the letter says".

"If you insist". He looked upon the servants and men in the room, and they took their leave." Lord Eddard Stark was found guilty of treason. King Joffrey Baratheon sentenced him to death, he was executed. No word on Bran or Arya, but it is mentioned that they were last seen fleeing the castle". A deadly silence rung through the room. Sansa did not understand a single word he spoke, how could her noble father commit treason? This must have been a mistake, they must have gotten it all wrong. A different person was executed but not her father. She began to tremble, unknown tears leaked out of her eyes. A screech was herd from next to her. Her mother!

Her poor mother was a widow now. She was with no father. She looked up at her mother, she stood tall. She snatched at the letter and excused herself. Sansa sat there crying. Roose looked at his son, and that was his sign to step in. He brought her into his arms and led her into an empty chamber room. It was dark inside, only light coming was through the peaks of sunlight through the window curtains. Life seemed to stop for Sansa, darkness surrounded her thoughts, she could not control the sobs emitting through her body.

" _Sansa."_

A voice. A man's voice was calling out for her in the dark, it reached out for her. And she grabbed on. She finally looked up from her position and saw Ramsay looking at her with concern itched on his face. His pale features, scrunched up into a frown. His eyes burned into hers. She needed someone, so she took a chance and leaped into his warm welcoming arms. He held her close to himself, and brought her down among the bed. They were in each others embrace for what seemed like the rest of the day. She felt safe, and cried herself to sleep on his strong chest. He held her, watched her, and stroked her hair. Not daring to move a single muscle, afraid that it might wake her from her needed slumber.

He felt an emotion stirring inside of him, a different emotion than usual. Her being so close to him, would usually bring out a primal instinct out but at this very moment all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and protect her from the world outside, from all the evil in the world. He placed her body on the soft feathered bed, and covered her with furs. He took one last long look at her, and left. He placed a guard at the door, so no one would disturb her. Giving him the instructions to find him once she began to wake.

Right now he needed to relieve himself, the emotions within him disturbed him. He went out to meet the kennel master's daughter. He fucked her hard from behind, in one of the dog cell's, imagining long silky red hair. He released himself onto her back, making sure not to develop a bastard. Once she started speaking to him, and touching him again he almost slit her throat.

"ra-Ramsay!"

Her voice used to entice him, now it only brought bile to to his throat. She brought her hand to his thigh, now facing his way. She had a smile on her face. He wanted to rip it off. He smiled back at her.

"I talked to Lord Bolton today?"

"Oh. And what about". He gave her a questioning look.

"I came in to check on your lady this morning, as you told me to do every morning". She was dragging out the conversation more than it should be. He gave her an annoyed look and grabbed her wrists, making sure to squeeze them hard and leave a mark behind. "I-it seems that your lady had her first blood, she is no longer a girl but a woman".

A glamor appeared in his eyes, his trousers tightened again. However, instead of taking the wench again he appeased his other desire and watched as she squirmed while he began to choke her. Only letting go before she could take her final breath. He left her there, on the floor of the cell, naked.

He buckled his pants back up, and went looking for his father. In need to speak to him about the future arrangements to come. He found him in his study like always, on his desk was a map with figures of house signs, and territory they were planning to invade.

* * *

 **Hope you like it. Part 2 came out to be really long, but I feel like it is one of the most interesting parts lol. It is all starting to move ahead, and in a way you are starting to realize the true intentions of the Bolton's but not quite yet. I have part three ready, but its more like a filler chapter with info you need to know. I will start on part 4, soon. Part 4 will be filled with twist and turns, hopefully you wont be able to guess. Also I know the characters are OC but that's part of the plan. Anyways please read and review. All reviews help me get inspired. Thank you for taking time and reading this.  
**


End file.
